The present disclosure relates to delivery systems for delivering a stented prosthetic heart valve, such as a prosthetic mitral valve. More particularly, it relates to transcatheter heart valve delivery systems having a deployable tip assembly, for example, to close a cardiac septum hole or perforation.
A human heart includes four heart valves that determine the pathway of blood flow through the heart: the mitral valve, the tricuspid valve, the aortic valve, and the pulmonary valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are atrio-ventricular valves, which are between the atria and the ventricles, while the aortic and pulmonary valves are semilunar valves, which are in the arteries leaving the heart. Ideally, native leaflets of a heart valve move apart from each other when the valve is in an open position, and meet or “coapt” when the valve is in a closed position. Problems that may develop with valves include stenosis in which a valve does not open properly, and/or insufficiency or regurgitation in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve. The effects of valvular dysfunction vary, with regurgitation or backflow typically having relatively severe physiological consequences to the patient.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced using a variety of different types of heart valve surgeries. One conventional technique involves an open-heart surgical approach that is conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine.
More recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of the valve prosthesis on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. In general terms, an expandable prosthetic valve is compressed about or within a catheter, inserted inside a body lumen of the patient, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart.
The heart valve prosthesis employed with catheter-based, or transcatheter, procedures generally includes an expandable multi-level frame or stent that supports a valve structure having a plurality of leaflets. The frame can be contracted during percutaneous transluminal delivery, and expanded upon deployment at or within the native valve. With one type of stented prosthetic heart valve designs, the stent frame is formed to be self-expanding. The valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed state within a sheath or by other means for transluminal delivery. Retracting the sheath (or other release operation) from this valved stent allows the stent to self-expand to a larger diameter, fixating at the native valve site. In more general terms, then, once the prosthetic valve is positioned at the treatment site, for instance within an incompetent native valve, the stent frame structure may be expanded to hold the prosthetic valve firmly in place. One example of a stented prosthetic valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,949 to Leonhardt et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Another type of valve stent can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed about a balloon portion of a catheter. The balloon is subsequently inflated to expand and deploy the prosthetic heart valve.
The actual shape and configuration of any particular transcatheter prosthetic heart valve is dependent, at least to some extent, upon the valve being replaced or repaired (e.g., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). The stent frame must oftentimes provide and maintain (e.g., elevated hoop strength and resistance to radially compressive forces) a relatively complex shape in order to achieve desired fixation with the corresponding native anatomy. Taken in combination, these design features can give rise to delivery obstacles.
Other anatomical-based constraints may be placed on the transcatheter delivery system, such as size and/or length. For example, when accessing certain valves via certain approach techniques, deployment of a conventionally-compressed and delivered prosthetic heart valve may be difficult due to anatomical space limitation (e.g., when accessing the mitral valve via trans-septal approach, limited space may be available in the left atrium for locating and manipulating the delivery system in effectuating prosthetic valve deployment). These anatomical constraints can be more difficult to address with larger stented prosthetic valve designs.
Another significant delivery obstacle in trans-septal delivery of a prosthetic heart valve is the septal wall. In order to provide passage of the prosthetic heart valve and the delivery device through the septal wall, a hole in the septal wall is formed. In some situations, this hole can be larger than practitioners believe is safe to leave in the septal wall and in these cases, the hole needs to be closed at the end of the procedure.
The present disclosure addresses problems and limitations associated with the related art.